At present, domestic and overseas elevators generally adopts a traction machine to drive. A traction elevator suspending and lifting system is composed of a traction wheel, steel rope sets, a car platform sill, a balance block system and other main parts; a friction force generated by winding each steel rope of the steel rope set in a groove of the traction wheel in the traction elevator suspending and lifting system provides a power for the car platform sill to lift up or down; under the adjustment that the elevator driving technology keeps developing, both the lifting height of the elevator and the running speed are greatly improved, at the same time, higher requirements are also proposed on the safety and the reliability of the elevator. Theoretically, the force sustained to each steel rope in the steel rope set shall be the same in the using process of the elevator, and the shape and the size of the groove for winding the steel rope on the traction wheel shall also be the same; but in the actually using process, the force sustained to each steel rope in the steel rope set shall be different due to various reasons, this results in a situation that some steel ropes are forced highly and some steel ropes are forced lowly; the friction force between the highly-forced steel rope and the groove on the corresponding traction wheel will relatively higher, this results in a condition that the friction of the groove on the corresponding traction wheel is more severe, so the shape and the size of the groove on the corresponding traction wheel are changed over time, resulting in that the highly-forced steel rope is forced more and more in work. If the radius of the worn groove on the traction wheel is reduced by 0.1 mm, the steel rope will move less than 0.314 mm; by taking the 20-storey building for example, the traction wheel will rotate about 100 turns, so the steel rope will move less than 31.4 mm. Through test, it is discovered that the steel rope will forced more than about 3000N; when the steel rope in the steel rope set is forced unevenly, a wriggling phenomenon is generated between the lowly-forced steel rope and the traction wheel, the wriggling between the steel rope and the traction wheel will cause the abrasion of the steel rope and the traction wheel; the higher the storey is, the more severe the situation above becomes. Therefore, the highly-forced steel rope used for a long time is easy to break in the using process, resulting in safety accidents of the elevator; at the same time, the lowly-forced steel rope will also be damaged due to the abrasion of the traction wheel. If the damage is severe, the steel rope will also be broken to result in the safety accidents of the elevator; for this reason, we develop a two nodal point pressure-equalising device of steel rope sets for an elevator capable of adjusting the force to two steel rope sets and enabling these two steel rope sets to force the same.